


Steal his gaze

by Fujoshi91



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And this might end in porn, I'm also bad with titles, I'm bad with tags, I'm not sure if this is sad or sweet, Let's not forget that I'm also bad with summaries, M/M, most likely both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi91/pseuds/Fujoshi91
Summary: Not seeing any other way, Yuuri goes to Chris for love adivce. needless to say, it doesn't end the way Yuuri imagined.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've just watched all twelve episodes of Yuuri on ice, and this is the only way I know how to deal with all of those feelings.  
> The story takes place while they're still in France.

At first, Yuuri thought he was just messing around, but as he got to know him better, he realised the older man was simply saying whatever crossed his mind. Still, Yuuri was happy to hear those words leave him mouth, it didn’t matter if that wasn’t what he really wanted, Yuuri was just happy it crossed Victor's mind at all.

He himself didn’t realise the feeling he had till the day he really saw Victor and the way he looked at others. It was the first time in Yuuri's life he had truly felt jealous.

“Chris-san, please help me! I want to monopolize Victor.” Yuuri blurted out before he could change his mind and back out. They were standing in middle of Chris's hotel room, and as expected, the man only looked troubled by his unreasonable request.

“I’m sorry but I don’t know how can I be of help.” Chris answered. “But if Victor is cheating on you, I am willing to personally comfort you, Yuuri.” The older man said, spreading his arms wide in preparation to comfort Yuuri. 

“That’s not it Chris-san, I want to seduce Victor so that he wouldn’t look at anyone aside from me. And since you’re really good at being seductive and you’re overflowing with eros, the adult eros, I was wondering if you could teach me…” He weakly rumbled on with a blush that no doubt reached his hairline. 

“I thought seducing Victor was your specialty.” Chris’s response was weirdly accurate but vaguely off of what Yuuri wanted.

“I don’t want to seduce him just on ice.” Yuuri mumbled.

“What?”

“I said I don’t want to seduce just on ice! I want him on and off the rink too!” He said loudly. “I want him in every way possible, but I’ve just learned how to steal his gaze when I’m on ice, it’s impossible for me to steal it off the ice.” Yuuri heaved and hoped his tears wouldn’t flow and embarrass him further.

“Okay, okay, I get it. But I thought you two were already dating, I mean you two are engaged after all.”

“I don’t know how many times do I have to say it, but we’re not engaged. We never were, even when Victor kissed me, it was just to get a reaction out of me.” Back when the kiss had happened, Yuuri wasn’t hurt by Victor’s words that followed it.

However, after the adrenaline had left his body, the hurt seeped in and continued to linger no matter how much Yuuri had ignored it. He knew Victor didn’t mean anything by it, which is why it had hurt even more. “Still, Victor is kind, so if I just press for a relation, he will play the perfect lover.”

“But you don’t want that. You want Victor to pursue you, become mad about you and obsessed with you!”

Yuuri began to regret asking Chris for help. Even though the man was kind enough to listen to his worries, the gleam in his eyes was simply too scary. “There are several things you need to do in order for Victor to become your boy toy!” Thankfully, Chris’s room wasn’t even in the same floor as the other contests, so his squeals went unheard by the people that know them.

“I never said anything about that, I just want Victor to-”

“To love every part of you like you’ve never been loved before? Attack and do unspeakable things to you? Eat you up and swallow you whole like katsudon?” Chris said with a raised eyebrow. “Either way, we’re leaving France tomorrow and I hear that Victor is planning on returning to competing, so what do you plan on doing is the real question here.”

“What do I plan on doing?” Yuuri had hoped Chris wouldn’t bring up that particular issue, he didn’t want to even think about a life without Victor, and from the looks of it, Chris knew what was he thinking about.

“You do realise he can no longer go home with you. He can’t be paying you attention when he needs to focus on his own training, and what about you? Are you planning on going back to Detroit and finding a coach there?”      

“I, I don’t know what should I do. I just know that if I don’t do something tonight, I might lose Victor forever.” Although Yuuri hated how weak he sounded, it felt as if there was nothing he could do about it.

In the past, he wasn’t as greedy. He would’ve been more than satisfied with what he had and with the prospect of one day skating on the same rink Victor would skate on. However, the gaping hole in his heart only got bigger as his precious time with Victor neared its end.

“I guess it can’t be helped.” Chris said with a sigh. “There isn’t enough time so we’re going to take drastic measures! Follow me Yuuri!”

 

Asking Chris to help him with seducing Victor had turned out to be the worst idea Yuuri ever had in his entire life. He debated screaming for help before Victor came back to the room they shared, but being found stripped to his boxer and tied to the bed post was too embarrassing.

Too busy freaking out, Yuuri didn’t realise that someone had entered the room until Victor called out to him. “Yuuri, where are-” The question died on the older man’s lips as he saw what laid awaiting him on his bed. Had it been any other time, Yuuri would've been proud of himself for rendering Victor speechless. 

“This isn’t what it looks like! Someone just played a prank on me!” Yuuri lied, hoping his embarrassment and the desperation in his voice would put an end to the whole thing. However, Victor wasn’t even looking at him.

A part of him was hurt that the older man seemed more intrigued in the note left by Chris than in his body, but as soon as he was done reading, Victor’s eyes landed on him.

“Yuuri, won’t you come to Russia with me?” He asked out of the blue and sat on the bed right next to an almost naked Yuuri. “I have no intention of being apart from you, but what about you?” Victor’s fingers traced his face gently, and though he always welcomed the man’s touch, to Yuuri, both the question and the comforting touch were nothing but torturous.

Victor was unaware of how important he was to Yuuri. It wasn’t just about being by his side and skating with him, Yuuri wanted to consume everything Victor had to offer. He wanted to steal the man and keep him forever, never to return him ever again.

“I want to go. Nothing would make be happier than going to Russia with you.” Yuuri answered despite the pain in his chest. And though it wasn’t the first time he had pushed his feelings aside, it was the first time Yuuri faced them.

Instated of ignoring his heartache, Yuuri will cry till his tears dry up, but first, he needed to get far away from Victor.

“If that’s true, then why are you making that face?”

“I'm not making any face. Please, can you just untie me, I really need to go to the bathroom.” Yuuri wished the growing pain in his heart would wait till he was out of the room.

“Why are you about to cry?” And as Victor grabbed his by the chin, he wished his throat would stop closing up and start working, but the only sound that escaped him was a pathetic sniffle. 

“I told you I don’t know how to deal with crying people.” Victor said while wiping away his tears with a thump. “Now, will you tell me what is that got you this upset?”

“It’s nothing.” He answered with a small hiccup.

“If it's nothing, then I wonder why is this little piggy crying.”

“Please stop calling me little piggy!”

“Then tell me what’s wrong.” Victor said laying his forehead against Yuuri’s and pressing their bodies closer together. “I won’t know if you don’t say anything.”

He knew that if he didn’t say anything he’d suffer much less. Admitting it to himself was one thing, but admitting it to Victor and getting rejected was another. Nonetheless, Yuuri could feel Victor’s pleading gaze even through his closed, wet eyes.

“I was just uneasy about everything. I’m sorry for crying like this but I’ll be fine, so don’t please worry.” It wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the full truth either. Luckily for Yuuri, Victor seemed pleased enough with his answer. “Now of you can please just untie me.”

 

“Nope, I’m not untying naughty boys who lie through their teeth.” For a moment, Yuuri doubted his own ears. After all, Victor’s words didn’t exactly match his sweet smile.           


	2. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how anyone can fall in love after watching YOI.

Yuuri had no idea how long has it been since Viktor snuggled to his side, declaring that he wouldn’t untie Yuuri and falling asleep like that. “Viktor~” He knew how pitiful he sounded it but it wasn’t as if his bed partner was awake to hear him.

“Hmm,” The man in question only snuggled closer, keeping Yuuri’s nude body warm.

“It’s because you’re like this I worry.” He sighed. “Even though this is our last night together, even though I’m practicality dished up to you like a beautiful bowl of Katsudon, you don’t do anything. It makes me wonder what exactly am I to you.”

Yuuri thought voicing out his worries would’ve helped him come to a conclusion regarding his current situation, but before his feelings could even settle, Viktor shifted on top of him, laying his forehead against Yuuri’s and stopping the burnet’s heart in the process.

“Yuuuuuri, aren’t I your fiancé?” In the darkness of the room, Yuuri could see very well the anger reflected in Viktor’s breath taking eyes. “Didn’t you lust after me ever since I was a child? Or is it because I’m growing old, I no longer interest you?”

“Please don’t say weird things?!” Yuuri squealed and tried to breathe in order to calm the wild beating of his heart. However, after a moment of being that close to Viktor, Yuuri began seeing what he had missed and continued to miss.

“I worry, okay? I was the one that always chased after you, and though it wasn’t exactly what I intended when I got the rings, I was really glad when you said we’re engaged. Still, I blew it and didn’t get the gold, and now you’re going back to Russia and to your stupid fans and who knows what will happen. I’m going to get lonely, I’m going to miss not having you to myself and I’ll be jealous whether I like it or not!” Worst of all, Yuuri hated how he couldn’t even move his hands to hide the tears that welled up behind his eyes.

It stung badly and he couldn’t stop the tears from following, but it was still better than the pain in his heart. Yuuri sniffled and cried harder when Viktor began kissing the salty tears away. “I don’t understand how clueless you can be. You know I would leave everything in heartbeat for your sake and I’ll never look at anyone but you.”

“But you did!” He sobbed, turning away from Viktor’s cooing. “At the finals, you looked! I gave it my all and you still looked at others! I couldn’t prove to anyone that I was worth-” Yuuri couldn’t continue on his self-abuse with Viktor’s mouth sealed tight over his.

It wasn’t the kind of kiss Viktor usually gave him. There was nothing gentle with how Viktor thrust his tongue inside, taking advantage of Yuuri’s open mouth and shock. The older man’s tongue plunged deep, discovering every inch of Yuuri’s mouth thoroughly and burning his own taste in the other’s mouth, separating only when the need for air became too much to bear.

“Vik-” Yuuri gasped but before he even had the chance to fill his lungs with air, Viktor dove once again. This time, a bit softer and less bruising. He took Yuuri’s upper lip between his teeth and tugged harshly, kissing it then softly and moving to the side, to the bottom, and then kissing the abused lips gently as an apology.

“I’d never forgive anyone who says you’re not worthy, even if it’s your own sinful mouth.” Viktor said, leaving a final kiss on his lips.

Embarrassingly, Yuuri was well aware of how he sought the soft lips with his own when Viktor parted, “Viktor, I want to hold you. Untie me.” He said, remembering Christopher’s words despite feeling dazed and raw.      

Viktor smiled softly and nuzzled their noses together as he untied the knot that kept Yuuri’s hands held above his head and to the bed. As soon as his hands were free, Yuuri wrapped them around Viktor’s back, bringing the other man closer to him and meshing their bodies together.

“How daring.” Viktor whispered teasingly in his ear and Yuuri couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him.

“Viktor,” He shifted his legs in an attempt to reduce the burning fire in his stomach.

“Tell me what do you want me to do to you.” Viktor kissed right below his ear, caressing Yuuri’s side with light fingers and drawing a light moan from the younger skater.            

“Hmm!” Biting his lips and grabbing Viktor harder, Yuuri tried to stifle the most of the embarrassing sounds. “Viktor,” He whispered in the other man’s ear.

“Don’t think I’ll ever forget how you looked at the other contestants during the finals.”       

Yuuri would also never forget the shocked look on Viktor’s face as he left the bed and headed for the bathroom. Having his arm locked in that position for so long did a number on his muscles, so Yuuri drew himself a much-needed bath in order to relax before the long trip tomorrow.

He took care of his bladder and washed up as the tub filled, trying not to think of what he said and remembering only Viktor’s funny face at the end.  

Several moments passed after entering the hot water when Viktor slightly pushed open the door and peered at him with wide eyes.

“Would the peeping tom please close the door, it’s getting cold.” Yuuri slicked back his wet hair and said nothing when a naked Viktor walked in, closing behind him the door.

“Yuuri, let’s go to Russia together.” Viktor said, getting in while looking at Yuuri warily and taking the other side of the tub tentatively.

“Hmm.” Yuuri answered, not understanding how easily he could get used to Viktor’s nudity while finding the timid behaviour on the Russian man to be the most entertaining thing he’d ever seen. Knowing it was he who had caused the timidness in Viktor wasn’t bad either.      

“Yuuri, I’m sorry…”

“Hmm.”

Their legs brushed against each other in the warm water. Viktor’s face was half submerged in the water while Yuuri was leaning his own face against his hand, taking in the sight of a flustered Viktor and trying to engrave it in his memory without the help of his glasses.

“Yuuri!” Viktor yelled and stood up after a few moments of silence, perfectly exposing himself. “You know that no one can captivate me the way you do!”

“That still wasn’t enough.” Yuuri didn’t miss how Viktor’s face fell at his harsh words, and for the second time that night, Yuuri realised how much Viktor cared for him.

“Don’t worry, it’s my job to enthral you, isn’t it?”  

“If you enthral me anymore, I’ll never see anything aside from you.”    

“That’s what I plan on doing.” Yuuri said with a small smirk, trying to reassure himself that Christopher was right, seducing Viktor was his speciality, whether it was on or off the ice.

"Yuuri..." Viktor breathed out as Yuuri stilled his nervous, gathered up his courage, and stood up to touch what he should’ve touched a long time ago.

“If you don’t want to, just tell me.” Yuuri kissed Viktor in all of his wet and naked glory, he kissed him again after they dried off and continued to kiss once they’ve moved to the bed, with Viktor whispering Russian the entire time.

And even though the foreign words were uttered breathlessly, “я люблю тебя Юри. никто не может быть более заманчивым, чем вы.”

Yuuri knew what they meant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please show some love <3

**Author's Note:**

> please leave some love for the two!


End file.
